Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for using a ticket, such as an event ticket, to purchase items, such as from concessions at the event.
Related Art
Tickets for events, such as movies, concerts, and sporting events, can be purchased online, over the telephone, or in person (such as from a brick and mortar ticket broker or at the event venue). For example, tickets for concerts and sporting events can be purchased from an online ticket seller, such as StubHub, Inc. The tickets can be paid for via a payment provider account, such as that offered by Paypal, Inc. After being paid for, the purchased tickets can then be mailed to the customer or picked up at will call. Sometimes the tickets can be printed on a home printer of the customer.
Ticket holders frequently purchase products at the events. A ticket holder may purchase food and drinks at a concession. For example, the ticket holder may purchase hot dogs and soft drinks at a Boston Red Sox baseball game. The ticket holder may purchase souvenirs at a gift shop of the venue. For example, the ticket holder may purchase Red Sox baseball caps, coffee mugs, and t-shirts at the baseball game. Generally, there are various different opportunities to purchase products at a venue for an event such as a concert or a sporting event.
The purchased products are commonly paid for with either cash or a credit card. However, some people prefer not to carry cash or credit cards at such events. Cash and credit cards can be lost or stolen. Further, the counting of cash payments and the processing of credit cards tends to slow down service at concessions, thereby discouraging or limiting sales at the concessions.